Gaara and Me
by NinjaofTheKeyboard
Summary: Sabuku, a name most of the Naruto girls dream of at some point. BUt what about Gaara's best friend Chi? What will their story be? HAS AN ACTUAL plot, new Genin included, and all the characters you love :
1. Snow is unnatrural

Chapter 1- Fire, Ice, and Sand

Chi ran faster and faster. Wind whipping at her face and the sting of snow and ice whipping at her face was just barely bearable. She could hear her gourd bumping violently against her tired back. She groaned and started to slow, down, catching her breath, which was short and labored.

Flakes of snow grazed her cheek, reminding her of what she was doing and she sucked in a breath and pushed herself. She needed to find him before it was too late. It was impossible for him to survive in his condition, out here in the ice, alone, without someone. Stupid mission, this was all Naruto's fault! He should have known!

Chi sat on top of a large snow bank, looking for a sign where Gaara was resting. She saw something red against the pure white snow. She leaped over to it and realized it was a kanji meaning "Love" it had an arrow next to it and she headed in the direction it was pointing.

After hours of searching, she fell to her knees in the snow, her pant legs becoming wet with the bone chilling liquid. She took a moment to catch her breath, then tightened her gourd and pouches. She bit her lip and headed in the direction she had originally been racing.

She found a large snow-bank looking thing and circled around it. She ran her hand along the side, and eventually found a cave in. She crawled cautiously through the hole and heard something. It sounded like someone wheezing. She crawled deeper and put a hand in front of her. Chi felt something mostly hard but kind of soft, almost...squishy? It moved beneath her hand and she jumped back.

She did her jutsu hand symbols and clapped her hands together, making a large flame in one of her dainty gloved palms. She got close to the thing and put the light over it. Yeah, it was moving, it was black, but sort, of puffy. She ran her hand over the flat surface, and it moved again. She moved her hand up the thing, looking for anything to tell her what it was.

Chi just about grinned when she realized she was looking at Gaara. She really should have been happy, but it was his face that scared her. He had fresh, frozen, frost over his closed eyelids. His little red lashes were covered in frost. His red hair had snow and ice clinging to it and his lips and cheeks were tinged a sickening blue. She removed and set her gourd next to his and lit another fire in her hand. She put the small, dancing fire in front of his face, and blew softly on the flame. The heat of the fire vanished in her hand, and all the heat of her flame drifted to Gaara's body. The frost melted and the blue tinge weakened immensely to a reassuring pink.

Chi sighed in relief, Gaara would pull through, the other ninja would find them, and it would be all okay. She put one hand on his palefore head, avoiding his mark, took one of his hands with her's and made a hand symbol with their hands interlocked.

"Ni caftan", she whispered as her body heat left her and sunk down into his cold and freezing skin. She shivered under the feeling of her chakra mixing with his. His wild blood rushed through his veins, totally alive once again. It was intoxicating, it was pure heavenly bliss.

Chi rolled off of him onto the ground when he was warm. She yanked off her ear muffs letting her long blonde hair tumble down her thin, coat covered shoulders. She watched Gaara carefully; she'd most likely never look at him the same.

About two days ago, they had been attacked, Both Chi and Gaara thought, and expected it to be no problem, but they were attacked by invisible opponents, she had made it out better than Gaara, for what reason she had no knowledge of. Could it be she surpassed Gaara? No, no one has ever surpassed Gaara; at least, it was extremely rare. Still having an important mission to return home from, they hiked through the deep snow.

As they hiked Chi happened to look to her right and see that Gaara was no longer there. She panicked and traced her foot steps back and found Gaara collapsed in the snow. She brushed the snow gently off his face and took his heavy gourd off his back, removed her's and put him on her back, and dragged the gourds behind her. She stumbled several times and fell on her face a lot, but each time she felt Gaara's breath on her neck, and she kept going. Soon, she found a small snow bank cave. Quickly dragging them and their gourds into the cave, she helped Gaara wake up.

Chi talked with him on what to do, Gaara of course wanted to keep going no matter his condition. Chi argued with him, fearfully. Gaara had the power to do fatal damage to any one if you rubbed him the wrong way. Finally, she made a plan, he reluctantly agreed. She would finish the mission, leaving most of the supplies with him. If he found the strength to move, them he could do so, but he had to leave an obvious marking for her to follow.

Chi had successfully finished the mission and eventually found her way back to Gaara.

She felt guilty she hadn't thought of the discomfort Gaara of the Desert may feel in ice and snow. She had continually checked up on him, afraid something would happen. He had been so patient with her. She was clumsy, always went to fast, absorbing everything, but when the moment of truth came upon her, all she was good for was her heat and fire abilities. Even with that, so many feared her cruelly. It was rumored she had a demon inside her, although it had not been proved, it had also not been disproved. No one could see a mark, at least not anywhere she wasn't covering.

Chi had been an outcast her whole life, always rejected, always hated. Until she met Shikamaru and Naruto. That was an interesting experience involving ramen and a cow. Oh well, perhaps Naruto understood what she was going through? No, most likely not. But Gaara had understood. Gaara had grown up without anyone, until his team, as did Chi. Perhaps they were similar, perhaps not. Chi somehow felt a little tug at her heart when he looked at her, shivers when he spoke, and stared when he fought. She assumed it was because she admired him so.

Gaara stirred and sat up rubbing of his eyes and looking right at her. She blinked and moved slowly towards him. He jumped back and drew a knife; he started hard at her, then put his knife back and sighed. He looked at her and nodded, "Is it done?" he said in the rich deep voice he had. It reminded her of sand running over more sand, so smooth. She sat cross legged.

"It is done." she said calmly. Then returned his gaze. Her deep yellow eyes bearing into his bright blue ones. Neither of their gazes shifted, then Gaara blinked.

"You blinked." she said a slight giggle in the back of her throat. His face remained emotionless and he shook his head. Then turned away from her. She frowned as he clenched his fists and tightened his jaw, and closed his eyes tightly. Chi stayed right where she was.

"Gaara?" she asked, no response from Gaara

"Gaara." she said a little louder. Gaara leaned against the icy wall and slumped his shoulders "Gaara!"

Chi crawled over to him and turned him to face her, again his lips were blue, and he was unresponsive. She smacked her forehead; she'd forgotten to keep her heat in his chakra. She laid him flat on the ground and kneeled beside him. She suddenly became aware of how tired, hungry, thirsty, and cold she was. She straddled his torso and wrapped her arms around his chest. Then laid her head next to his, face down. She muttered some words and felt all her body heat leave her, and enter him. She put a lock on the jutsu, and passed out.


	2. Hospital Fun

Chapter -2

two weeks later

Chi's P.O.V

Chi heard soft footsteps and bird calls, somewhere in the distance. She wiggled her fingers and opened her eyes. Her vision was blurred but she eventually focused in the bright room. She looked around. White walls, green ceiling, strange bed. Wait... wasn't she in the arctic? No, she was somewhere else. She slowly lifted her head and scooted back in her bed, She slowly, but surly got up in a sitting position and got a better look around. She looked to her left. Large curtain, dark blue, a little table with a book, small bottles and a flower on top of it. She looked to her right. A window was letting in bright, warm sunlight into the room she was in. She looked below the window and half smiled, her gourd was sitting peacefully. She relaxed; this place was familiar to her now. She was in a hospital. No! If she was in a hospital... then where was Gaara?

She swung her legs over the bed, seeing she was in a tank top and knee shorts, she felt it was okay. She walked across the room and slid the door open, no one in sight, she stepped out. Cautiously she walked a few steps. She had just taken a few steps when a huge wave of nausea crashed into her, making her go down on her knees. Then her head felt like it was being spilt open by a pain jutsu. She laid on the floor, chest heaving, eyes watering. The last thing she remembered was someone picking her up and walking back to her room, and then she blacked out.

Gaara's P.O.V

Gaara kept looking at the clock. He hadn't seen Chi in two weeks and she could be dead for all he knew. When he'd woken up, ninja from a village had found them in the ice. He'd been told that he was perfectly warm, healthy and just barely tired. She on the other hand, was half frozen, sleep deprived, and her chakra was so weak, that it was barely recognizable to a ninja. He felt bad that he had made her feel like she would need to risk her life for him. On the other hand, he was also grateful. The mission had been a success, and they had had made it back. Sort of.

Chi had been in the hospital from the second they got back to the sand village. He got to visit with Naruto the first few days, but he was distracted. True. he didn't talk much, but after he'd returned, he talked even less. When there was trouble, he took care of it, but didn't do it as hard as he did before. Most villagers suspected it was the trauma of the event, some rumored he was ill. Only Temari and Naruto was realizing what was happening with Gaara.

Temari saw it first, when she questioned him about Chi's power innocently. She'd heard about when they were found that it appeared as if the two had been kissing or something, but she knew better. When she'd asked about her abilities, Gaara looked at her and almost said an entire paragraph about her awesome power. The thing about Gaara was that he didn't smile with his mouth he did it with his hands. His fists were normally clenched or tense, but when he was happy, his hands were relaxed. She noticed this when they were talking. His arms folded but only lightly.

Naruto realized it by the way Gaara reacted when Naruto asked about Chi. Gaara wouldn't look him in the eye, but would turn away. "Not sure." he would mumble gloomily.

Reluctantly, he talked to Shikamaru. And Shikamaru talked to Temari, who confirmed their suspicion. Gaara of the Desert, was in love with Chi of the Forest.

Gaara sat patiently on a small couch, eyes on the clock. His sand gourd resting near the door. He was trying to stay calm, but it was impossible. He was so anxious, what would happen? Would she be angry? What did she look like? He was lost in thought, staring at the clocked when it chimed eight times. He slowly got up, tied his gourd to his back, and left. He headed towards the hospital.

When he got there, the young lady at the desk let him go through, and gave him directions to Chi's current room. Gaara slightly wondered what "current" meant. Oh well...

He turned to corner to see a small, frail looking girl step out of her room. She had her arms in front of her. She had long blonde hair, that swayed back and forth as she walked. Then she fell to her knees and started wheezing and coughing. He ran over to her, and just as he stood over her, he realized, that this frail, spiritless girl in front of him...was Chi

He gingerly picked her up in his strong, practiced arms, and carried her back to her room. He laid her down gently on her bed and covered her with the blanket. He stared at her, this wasn't Chi, this was a broken copy. He walked over to the window and looked outside. He stood stiffly and hard. His face expressionless. He occasionally glanced at Chi, making sure she would stay here with him. He wasn't looking forward to being alone ever again.


	3. Don't Worry

Chapter 3-

Chi blinked open her eyes, back in her hospital room. Chi wiggled her toes and fingers, no numbness ,that was good. She didn't feel sick, but she did feel weak. Like all her energy had been drained from her, leaving a starving soul behind. She turned her head towards the window, it was night time. She frowned, then remembered that she'd passed out earlier. She propped herself up on her elbows and looked around her dark room, illuminated slightly by moonlight. She checked her night stand first, yup, everything there. Gourd, check, under the open window.

Chi tilted her head and raised an eyebrow when she saw a dark, roundish shape next to her gourd. She fumbled with her hand signs and made a little flame on her index finger. She moved slowly out of her bed and walked slowly over to the shape.

It was Gaara's sand gourd... But why was it here? Gaara never went anywhere without his gourd, so why was it here. Suddenly she sensed someone's quiet breathing in the corner of the room. She turned towards the sound. She squinted, but couldn't make out who it was. It didn't take her long to put the pieces together.

"You really should get back in bed." Gaara's deep sandy voice said from the dark corner of the room.

Chi walked towards her bed and sat on it. She had no idea how to react. Creeped out? Safe? Mad? No, Gaara was here, that was good right? She heard him get up and walk towards her bed. She couldn't see him until he stepped into the moonlight pouring through the open window. She sat cross legged and rubbed her arms, it was cold in here. She didn't realize Gaara was standing right next to her until he put a blanked over her shoulders. She looked up at him. He had a deep and thoughtful scowl on his face, but he didn't look dangerous.

She sighed, "So, you made it out okay then? That's good." she said and pulled her knees up to her chest.

He unfolded his arms and sat on the edge of the bed, but he wouldn't look at her. "I heard someone started a rumor that you were dead." he said and finally looked at her, "Some people can just be total idiots." he said, no emotion in his face or voice. His bright eyes seemed to bare into her's and Chi almost shivered.

"Well, there's no way I'd die voluntarily. I have people to protect, I could never leave. At least if I do die, I hope to live to a very exceptionally old age." Chi said.

Gaara just stared at her. He looked over to his gourd, then at her's. Then back at her, "I was told you could leave here very soon." he said. "I'm sure Temari, Naruto and Shikamaru will be glad to hear your okay. They won't stop asking about you. It's annoying." he said and frowned when he said the annoying part.

Chi smiled a little" So, I heard that Temari and Shikamaru are.."

"Yeah they found out about four months ago. Shikamaru just about passed out, and Temari wouldn't shut up. Then Naruto got involved. Geez, that guy's crazy." Gaara said and looked up at the ceiling.

"So, what about the others? Kiba, Lee, Kakashi? Man I feel fussy. I suppose it's from me being out for a few days." she said nervously and chuckled. Then noticed Gaara's eye brows were scrunched and he was leaning slightly towards her, "What? Did something happen?"

Gaara shook his head, making his red hair cover his mark. "You were out for almost two weeks." he said

Chi raised her eyebrows. She blinked, was that right? It had to be. Huh, well, time flies when your half dead. She flopped back on her bed and sighed. "Hey, Gaara?"

"Mmm?" he said, and stood up.

"You gonna go home?"

"No. I'm staying here." he said cautiously.

"Why? It's so weird here. If I were you, I'd go home, and rest." she said and looked at him. He returned her gaze.

"You sayin' you don't want me here?" he asked her.

"No, that's not what I meant. After the arctic, I just guessed you'd be more comfortable in your own house .I mean, if I could leave right now, I would. To answer your question, I'd like you to stay, but if you would rather go home, I prefer you did what you like." she said sleepily.

Gaara walked back over to his corner of the room and she heard him slide across the wall to the floor. "Gaara?"

"I'm fine." Gaara answered her. Chi nodded and curled up under the blanket. "Don't worry Chi." he muttered before she fell fast asleep.


	4. Temari's Luck

Chapter 4- Temari's Luck

Temari stood in the kitchen washing a few dishes. Sadly, there was nothing else to do. Shikamaru was out of town escorting some dude, Naruto was doing who knows what, a strange habit of his. Getting into, and out of trouble was his specialty. Especially around town. It was miraculous! Chi was at home doing her thing, but she and Temari weren't rally friends, plus Chi was most likely asleep. Man, what she'd done for Gaara, it was astonishing...

Anyways, everyone was busy, and the house she, Shikamaru, and Gaara shared was horrendously filthy, mostly Shika's doing although. Temari scrubbed, but couldn't keep her mind off of what Chi had done to herself. Chi had almost performed an entire life transfer, but didn't succeed. She only gave Gaara a little more juice, which was what upset Temari.

Chi knew about the demon! It was risky enough for Gaara to be trying to keep himself awake. If he failed, then the demon would be released. Honestly, Temari wasn't looking towards that, again. Chi had been stupid enough to give Gaara the life force for him to get comfortable, and he might've actual passed out. Then neither of them would still be alive. Temari was extremely surprised to learn what Chi had done!

Gaara seemed different since it happened too. He didn't seem like the tall ,dark, sand-demon she knew so well. He was most definitely still scary, but not as well, threating as he should be. He was just, different.

A sharp pain on Temari's mid-drift interrupted her thoughts. She hugged herself and pretended that her arms were Shikamaru arms. She squeezed her eyes shut and breathed in through her nose, and out through her mouth. Soon, the pain died and Temari released herself.

Temari sighed, the baby was most definitely going to be like it's father, most, most, most definitely. It didn't matter if it was a boy or girl, Shikamaru personality was just so likable and great it was hard not to copy at least a little. Temari finished the dishes and walked into the "resting" room. That's what the boys called it, mostly because they'd lay in here before she yelled at them to get up and do something. Even after that they just got up and went on the roof, and either of them liked the roof!

She picked up clothes first, those two totally thought this was their "man-cave". Well, it kind of was but that was beside the point. Temari heard the door open and she looked around the corner.

"Hello." she said cheerfully

Shikamaru turned to her, "Hello." he said and tossed her a something. She caught it with one hand and stepped out of the "man-cave". It was a little white box. She opened it and grinned. Like always Shikamaru had brought her something back. This time, it was ice stones. Ice stones were the most pure stone in the world. It was a stone, but it's crust was iridescent and different colored liquids were alive on the inside and swirled around. Not only were these pure, but extremely rare. And Shikamaru had managed to get three. Two earrings and a pendant. She smiled up at him and he smiled back and held up a long silver chain.

After Temari had put on her new jewelry, she sat on the couch and he came up behind her, and sat on the back of the couch. He flipped over so his legs dangled over the back of the couch and his hair squished against the couch cushion.

""Wazzup?" he asked and she pulled her hair ties out, letting her blonde hair down.

"Not much." Temari sighed, "Pretty boring, Gaara's upstairs." she said and heard Shikamaru chuckle.

"I've 'erd that phrase before." he said mischievously, and ran his finger across her cheek, on her jaw and down her neck, making her shiver. She giggled and he smirked.

"Uh no, not right now, Gaara could come down at any second lookin' for food or something." Temari said. and looked at Shikamaru, who was making a pouty face at her. "I said no!" s giggled and got off the couch.

He laughed and scratched his arm, "What's for dinner ? I'm hungry."

Temari stuck her tongue at him, "I hadn't started it yet." she walked out swing her hips dramatically. Shikamaru stood up and followed her into the kitchen.

She stood on one side of the counter, and he on the other. She had a huge pot in front of her one place mat, a giant spoon, spices and a knife. He was next to her with two kitchen knives, a huge pile of veggies, and another of meat.

"Ready." he said

"Set?" she giggled

"GO!" they shouted together and Shikamaru sliced and cut, chopped diced faster than Temari could keep track of. Every time he copped she slid her knife across the counter onto the mat with her knife, bringing the food over with it. Then she'd grab a spice jar and sprinkle the spices into the pot of water, and add the food.

They did this for about two minutes then Temari stuck her knife into the sink and picked up the pot and swung it over a small stove. Shikamaru made quick hand symbols and lit the fire in under three seconds. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and rested his head under her chin and nuzzled her neck. Temari grinned and rocked back and forth. Shikamaru nuzzled her and she laughed.

Together they washed the dishes, twice Temari forgot about watching the pot and it boiled over a bit. Eventually the bittersweet chaos ended into a yummy stew that Temari set out and ate with Shikamaru. Afterwards she was just about to put out the fire when she realized something.

"Shikamaru." she called from the kitchen.

"I know, I was just thinking the same thing." He said and started up the stairs, with soft thumps, "I'll make sure Gaara's okay." he said and she gripped the counter.

"Yo, Gaara. This is a drag, you totally missed dinner." several seconds passed, "Gaara." Temari walked towards the door. She glanced at up the stairs, and saw Shikamaru skid across the hall ways floor, grains of sand stuck to him and a cut across his cheek.. Temari bolted for the door, he feet flying across the street to Chi's house.

Gaara had fallen asleep, oh joy. Neither she or regretfully Shikamaru were game for Gaara's demon form. So she went calling on who? That's right, Chi.

Chi answered the door and immediately knew something was wrong. Temari was drenched in sweat and sh had this LOOK in her eyes. Chi grabbed her hand and held it tight as they sprinted back to the house. Chi opened the door and Shikamaru went flying across the room. There was a big crash in the kitchen and Temari gasped and rushed to her husband's aide.

Chi looked across the other side of the room and held a scream at the back of her throat. Gaara was covered in sand, and was most definitely not very human. He was almost.

"Demon." she muttered.

She actually marched right through the door, making swift, practiced hand symbols and she touched him and put her index finger on her forehead.

"Transportation Jutsu! Sabuku No Gaara and Sabuku No Chi." she said and they both vanished.


	5. Gaara VS Chi

Chapter 5

Chi opened her eyes and sighed, she'd transported them. Into the desert, crap. She meant the tundra. Now he'd have a ton of protection. No matter... she had a secret.

Gaara was practically full fledged demon by now, panting and grinning at her with blood lust. Chi decided it was time to play dumb. She drew a kunai and ran at him. He laughed dryly and hit her with on of his sand demon fists.

Chi was blown back and rolled along in the sand a few hundred feet. She coughed and spit blood onto the sand and wiped her mouth. Then ran back at The Demon, hit again. Each time the demon relaxed more and more. And Chi's chest was covered in blood. Only one more time, then she do it. She ran at him, but time seemed to go slower, every step she thought of a memory.

"Was that, a giggle?" Gaara asked her from across the room, Temari, Shikamaru were also staring at her. Hinata, and her friend Kiba were also staring at her, like she'd just spontaneously combusted.

"Darn right Gaara, it was." one of her bare feet hit the hot sand again, resurfacing another memory.

"Man, this girl just looks pathetic, don't you think so sensei?" the little boy asked his sensei, as Chi shuffled her feet in the dirt.

"I'll show you pathetic little boy!" she muttered to her self, one more step.

"Whoa! Shikamaru! Are you alright?" Naruto asked Shikamaru, who'd been covered in ramen, and was sitting on a cow. Chi laughed and fell on her knees. Her Justus were to unpredictable when she was hungry

Chi smirked and took some more steps

"Trust me, you don't want me to rest, you will die if I sleep, or nap, or whatever." Gaara said staring at her hard, this wasn't a matter of looking out for enemy ninja...

"If only I'd know Gaara."

"Hey Gaara, I saw this girl. I swear she'd be perfect for you!" Naruto told Gaara one day, Chi walked into the room. "OH MY GOSH GAARA! THERE SHE IS!" he yelled. Everyone in the room was laughing but Naruto, Gaara, and Chi. All of which were to overcome by anger, shock and confusion.

"Oh Naruto." Chi laughed

"Naw, I don't think they'd get along." Shikamaru told Gaara

"Oh come on, Temari needs someone to talk to, I dunno bout you, but I'm tired of hearing about dress sizes." Gaara told Shikamaru as Chi went out the door with Temari for a walk.

"You were right Gaara, Temari is one of my best friends now." she was close to Gaara and he landed one more blow on her and she went flying...

Chi stood shakily, covered in wet blood and sand. "Alright. Let's do this Demon, your not Gaara, Gaara isn't like this." she covered her eyes with both hands and breathed out. In, out.

The change, it burned, like fire, but soon was relieved with the coolness of water, but hardened with the power of earth, but was controlled by the wind, but still hard like metal. Firm like wood, but empowering, like electricity... all seven elements, combined into one.

" NIJI SPIRT FORM!" Chi screamed and pillars of seven different colors shot in random directions.

Gaara's demon eyes widened, "Huh? What is this..." quickly he emerged and made himself fall asleep, possessed."OH YEAH! LET'S DO-"

"First gate opening! Element of fire. RED!" she yelled and a huge wave of fire shot towards the demon.

"Air bullet!" it stopped the fire from harming him, but it turned the sand around him to blazing hot glass.

"Second gate opening! Element of water! BLUE!" The blue shot at him and quickly transformed into six water dragons. They swirled around him, their sharp teeth dripping with water. They all wrapped around him, sinking in and turned him to wet sand, and he began to sink.

"Third gate opening! Element of wood! ORANGE!" Something suddenly hardened under Demon and lifted him from the dry hot sand and into the air, a giant plank of wood.

"What? What are you monster?" he yelled at Chi.

"All of those years, days, times I was called a monster. Gaara made me forget that. I have never been called that since we met. Even he admitted I wasn't a monster. Now you have the audacity, to tell me that I'm a monster. I was sparing you demon, because I know that Gaara is still there, but now I know he is no longer you. Now, I can end you. I have no problem." Chi thought

"I'm about the end this! Opening of the forth gate! Element of metal! PURPLE!"

A HUGE sheet of metal wrapped around the wood and the demon, pressing him in, immobilized.

"No, it can't be! You can't be-" the demon roared in total disbelief, no one can beat him. NO ONE!

"I am!" she yelled in rage

"Your jinjchuriki? But, I-"

"YOU never knew! Gaara knew by looking at me! And that's why I have no problem ending this! Opening of the fifth gate! Element of earth! GREEN!"

The demon felt himself hardening, but it wasn't sand, it was rock? Pah! What would rock do? His vision went black, as if it was blocked by some huge...

...rock. She was shutting down his senses, he only had hearing left. Even that was useless. It had happened so fast! This, this, GIRL had totally whipped him, and immobilized him in under five minutes!

"Opening of the sixth gate! Element of wind! YELLOW!" even through the rock, the demon could see the blinding light, and the rush of wind blowing him rock solid dry. It trapped him in the helpless position he was stuck in. Gaara was still asleep, but his face was scrunched up as if he was feeling the demon's predicament.

"What- What will you do now?" he said hoarsly.

"I have won, now, I will seal you back inside Gaara. You will never, never. Come out again, so long as I'm alive." she said. She was standing right next to the sleeping Gaara. She kneeled down next to him lightly, making no sound. She was covered in blood but a sort of white light glowed around her majesticly.

"The last element is electricity." she whispered

"I-f-f-fear you now, Chi." the demon whispered to he.

Another tear rolled down her face, but it was like a little drop of electricity."I fear myself."

"G-Gaara, is lucky. To have you."

Chi paused, what? But she thought she was a demon, how could she be lucky for anyone?

"He used to tell himself he didn't love anyone, but, in the pass years, you grew closer to him. He didn't tell himself he didn't love anyone as often. But this passed weeks, since you came back from your icey mission, he hasn't told himself since. He knows what love is now, and it's because of you. I fear you for your power, and your ability to show people things. Go ahead, I honor you." the demon said to her.

Chi stopped, "He-"

"Yes, he loves you with all of his body, mind, and spirit." the demon said, "Now get this over with!"

Chi grinned, "Opening of the final gate, seven. Element of electricity. White." she said. The light surged around her and Gaara. She placed her index finger on the love symbol on his head. She felt a surge of electricity charge through her to her finger. "Peace restoration Jutsu, Final gate closing, element seven, electricity." The power surge went through Gaara and the demon vanished and Chi stood in the sand in front of Gaara. All power gone from her, just a bloody, tired ninja.

Gaara groaned and sat up in the sand and rubbed his mark and blinked. He saw Chi in front of him.

"Don't-" she panted her voice was beautiful music to his ears,"- ever, ever in the name of love fall asleep again." she said then groaned and her knees gave. Gaara stood quickly and caught her. He Looked at her through the corner of his eyes and chuckled. So, he had been right, Chi was jinjiriki, amazing. He put hooked one of his arms under her knees and had her lean on the rest of her body on him and used his other arm to hold her in place. He paused and looked down at her. He made the hand symbol for a teleportation.

Chi sucked in short breath the shifted her left hand so it was over his heart. "I love you, Gaara of the Desert." she whispered.

"Teleportation Jutsu, sand appearance" he said and they both slowly started to blow away. "No, I love you more, Chi, Spirit of The Niji, and of the blessed Desert." he said, to bad her eyes were closed, because just before they totally disappeared, he smiled.


	6. Puzzles

Chapter 6- Puzzle Pieces

Gaara and Chi materialized back in the house, Gaara looked around for Temari and Shikamaru, and found them in the living room. He cleared his throat and Temari looked up from her spot on one of the couches.

She was half asleep, had a cup of steaming tea next to her and had one arm draped over her stomach, which was starting to round out as Gaara had noticed. She rubbed one eye, and Gaara nodded to her.

"Shika went to bed, he's okay, just a couple of scratches and bruises." she said, trying to lighten the mood, but Gaara knew deep down that Temari was angry with him."Is she alright?" she asked and gestured to Chi, Gaara nodded.

"I am going to put her in my room." he stated and Temari nodded and laid back down.

Gaara carried Chi upstairs, almost hitting her head twice but luckily avoided it. He used his hip and foot to nudge open the door. He slid it open and stepped inside. He groaned when he saw that there was sand EVERYWHERE on the his gourd was tipped over and the cork was laying in a big pile .

Carefully he picked his way through the sand to the low bed and set Chi down gingerly on it as if she were a delicate flower. He stood next to the bed and stared at her. She would have looked so peaceful but she had blood, sweat, dirt, and what he thought was metal lodged in her pale, pure skin. Gaara raised his hand and made all the sand gather back into his gourd. But he never took his eyes of Chi.

Once his room was clear of sand he took off his outer layers of clothes which left him in some black pants, and a net shirt. He tossed his head and got rid of the red hair dangling in his eyes. He tilted his head and thought of what just happened. Chi was jinjchuriki, yeah that was obvious, but The Niji Spirit? It was odd, but he thought carfully about all the times that lead to the conclusion that pointed to the Niji.

One time, on one of his chosen birthdays, Chi was fixing a patch on her roof. She had seen him coming and stopped for a moment.

"_Gaara!" Chi yelled from her roof and Gaara looked up to see Chi's face blocking out the small sun in the sky. She grinned and he swore he saw a flash of green behind her, but quickly dismissed it as a trick of the light. She dropped a package down at him. "Happy Birthday Gaara!" she said cheerfully and closed her eyes and smiled when he nodded plainly at her, that glimmer of green flashed behind her again, but vanished faster that a bee's wink._

Gaara thought harder...

_Chi stood in front of the challenger, she gulped. Gaara could plainly see that this man was full of skill, but there was something very firmmiliar about him. The way he stood obviously portrayed he was going to use Taijutsu. The guy had no idea Gaara was in the shadows. Gaara knew Chi was no skilled fighter, but she wasn't a coward. Gaara opened his sand gourd and waited._

_The man moved and Gaara saw a flash of orange as Chi moved out of the way. She had fear in her eees as the man struck her in the ribs with a harsh kick. She gasped and fell to the ground. Gaara flinched, but then calmed himself, and let the sand slide across the ground towards Chi. Several flashes of orange surronded her like a heartbeat..._

_Chi sat next to Kiba listening to what he was telling her. Hinata sat next to her also chatting with Ten Ten. Kankuro sat next to Temari quietly drinking his tea, Temari sat next o Shikamaru, talking with him, and Naruto sat next to Gaara,eating his ramen. Ino and Sakura were arguing over SOMETHING,Neji sat by himself, on the corner, and Rock Lee was next to Naruto. Kakashi was supposed to be here soon. Temari had gathered everyone for a visit and she and Sikamaru had taken them all out for dinner. Gaara looked at everyone, then looked at Chi and she started giggling. Kiba sat next too her snikering and Akamaru sat on his shoulder asleep. Chi rasied her hand to her mouth and Gaara saw a flash of yellow behind her hand over her mouth._

Gaara chuckled to himself and glanced at Chi, nothing. He closed his eyes again.

_Chi came at the other ninja with rage in her face, but tears in her sparkeling eyes. She had her fist balled up, and Gaara saw a trail of fire everywhere her fist moved. She and the ninja went into full combat. Everytime they impacted, a flash of red seeped from the air behind Chi._

_She walked away from that fight, with out a scratch, the other man, hard to say..._

_Gaara walked down the street. He needed to meet someone about a pressing matter about crime rate in the village. He passed by a dark alleyway and stopped. He heard a noise that was rare to him. Sobbing, a woman sobbing. He turned towards the sound and saw a figure hanched over against the wall. Everytime a tear hit the ground, the tear illuminate itself bright blue, so it glowed. So there was a small glowing puddle at her took at step towards her, "Hello?" he said._

_The face quickly turned towards him. She backed up and Gaara could seen her face from the glowing tears._

_"Chi?" He asked, and he knew it was her as she jumped stright up and dissappered to the rooftops._

_Chi was laying in her grass. It was hot and Gaara was inside, getting ready to come out. He looked at the Chi laying in the grass. She had on shorts and a regular t-shirt with a sand symbol on it. Gaara looked away then heard a little yelp. He looked out and saw a little girl on the ground on the street. She was covered in dirt and there were three little boys around her. One was poking her with a long sharp looking toy, one was spraying her with somehing green, and the other was trying to take her little toy. _

_Gaara moved to help her, but then he saw a flash of purple and saw Chi jump the little fence. She grabbed the one holding the stick by the pants and lifted him two feet up off the ground, and the other with the green liquid by his belt. She loomed over the thrid boy and looked down on him. Her glare wasn't just her using her power, it was her feelings towards the girl's injustice. She let the boys go and they all ran in the other direction._

_Chi picked up the little girl and brought her inside. She glanced at Gaara and he saw a sort of shiftig, movement in her eyes, and noticed her eyes were purple._

_She cleaned up the child and even cleaned the toy for her, which Gaara noticed was a little lizard. The little girl thanked her, and gave her a kiss. Then she walked past Gaara and her eyes widened and she stood in front of hm, her brown eyes wide and her outh wide open. Chi had left the room. Gaara looked down at her and she flinched. Gaara kneeled down to her level._

_"Now, if those boys come back and be mean. You tell them the Kazekage will come after them, or worse. The Kazekage's friends." he said and gave a tiny smile and winked._

_The little girl giggled and nodded, then threw her arms around his neck and she gave him a kiss on his kanji._

Gaara thought hard about that one. The little girl had shown fear at first, but automaticly liked him, and shown him a bit of love. Gaara found this odd, but enjoyable.

The last one Gaara had to think hard, but it finaly occured to him

_Gaara sat at his desk, late at night. He was the last one in the building. He sighed, recently there had been some trouble in the village. A small gang causing disturbance and some threats. The only prblem was that he couldn't find them. His thoughts were interupted at something ran up the window to the roof, followed by several others. The last was small, but twice as fast._

_Gaara quickly climbed to the roof and saw seven men surrounding another person._

_They all lunged at the figure and the figure flipped stright up and landed on one of the men's shoulders and when the person landed a quck flash of white flashed on impact, but it wasn't enough to illuminate what was going on._

_Eventualy Gaara identifed it as a woman and as she hit vital spots little bursts of white light flashed on impact. It took but minutes till the seven were gone. She sighed and lifted her hands to her arm, the area illuminated and Gaara saw blood dripping down her arm. At first he foze and stiffened, but then gulped and stepped forward._

_"Are you alright?" he asked and the figure laughed._

_"Gaara, I thought you had more confidence in me!" Chi laughed, her laugh was like tinkling bells. Something inside Gaara stirred and he thought it might be the demon, but it subsided quickly._

Gaara nodded to himself, it all made sense now. When she felt an emotion, some of the Niji was released, giving her a sort of drive. Gaara put it all together in his head. Temari soon knocked on the door and Gaara walkd over and slid the door open.

"Hey, I'm off to bed. I just thought I should tell you that Kankuro will be here tomarrow." Temari said and then yawned

Gaara nodded, and looked at her, "Go to sleep." he said and she nodded and turned. She waved to him at her door and dissappered into the darkness.

Gaara sighed and shut his door. He removed his shirt and turned the lights out and sat on the bed next to Chi, pondering, things.


	7. Hello Kankuro

Chapter 7- Ello Kankuro

The next morning Gaara put some clean clothes on and went down stairs. Temari was in the kitchen and Shikamaru was laying on the couch, looking at the ceiling. Gaara looked between the two and chose Shikamaru.

He came into the room and cleared his throat. Shikamaru looked at him and spoke, "Hey."

Gaara nodded and sat in the chair near him, "Ya know what the Niji Demon is?"

"It's not really a demon, it's more a spirit. It inhabits pure-hearted people and gives them awsome power in everyday life and combat. It's a clan trait but is very rare, mostly only females get it. In childbirth the mother's life is always taken and the father is a mystery. They are ususlay treated as jinchuriki, but there is a slight difference. Although they are put under the Jinchuriki list. They're power is the spirit that gives them power through gates in the body and are reflected through basic colors and the seven elemets. The gates can be opened in any order but it takes much skill. " He finished and looked at Gaara upside down, "Why?"

"Because you know one." Gaara told him.

Shikamaru sighed,"The last one lived over three hundred years ago, and I don't think there is record of another." He said, sounding bored.

"Check again. Look under Female, Sand Village, age around twenty-three." Gaara said and Shikamaru sighed.

"Now?"

"This second." Gaara demanded

Shikamaru coughed and walked up stairs. Soon he was back holding a scroll, his eyes were wide as he read it. Gaara waited patiently as he entered the room. Shikamaru looked at Gaara and opened and closed his mouth.

Gaara nodded, "Think carfully, everytime she laughed, everytime she said something nice, everytime she hit an oppenent at night.."

Shikamaru nodded, then shook his head, "I never noticed..." There was a knock at the door and it opened.

Kankuro stepped in, "Well, Gaara. I do belive you know a very unique young lady." he said with a smirk, "Saw the fight last night." he chuckled and Gaara scowled.

"Dude, calm down your Kazekeginess." He said and did a fake bow. He laughed, "So how goes it Shika?" he said and nudged Shikamaru.

Shikamaru grumbled something about it being fine. Kankuro rolled his eyes and took off the large puppet off his back and took off his head covering, his fuzzy brown hair stuck stright up. He sat down on the floor. He looked at Gaara, Gaara looked back at him.

Suddenly they all heard thumping from the stairs and Chi emerged form the stairs. Her blonde hair was hanging in her glimmering eyes. She had on a shirt that was loose fitting and she had her ususal shorts on. She looked in the room and grinned at Kankuro, tiny flash of green. Gaara glanced at Shikamaru, he'd seen it to. Kankro cleared his throat and stood up. He walked over towards Chi, but muttered, "Green." as he walked past. Chi jogged over to him and She threw her arms around Kankuro's neck and they laughed and hugged each other.

"It's my fake, half, half, sister!" Kankuro said laughing as he threw her over his big bold shoulder, making Chi look very tiny. She giggled.

"Oi! Put me down! Your ginvin' everyone a good look at my butt! Put me down!", she giggled.

Kankuro laughed deeply and puffed out his chest, "No man look at butt." he said in this ridulous voice,"If make happy Kankuro march backwards." he said and Chi started laughing and Kankuro started walking backwards. Gaara noticed he purposfuly turned towards the couch.

Chi make a startled sound while she realized what Kankuro was going to do. Kankuro purposfuly ran into the couch and toppled over it, he let go of Chi but made his strings and suspended her mid-air. He got up, still holding her up and laughed, "Kankuro bow now, you clap." he said in the funny voice and he bowed, and made Chi curtsy. He put her down and then flopped onto the chouch laughing. He put his arm up on the back of the chouch and she leaned into him. They were both panting and laughed a little every once in a while.

"So, Kankuro has come to town. Why?" Chi asked and put her head in his lap and looked up at him.

Gara felt a little pang of jelousy and then let go of it. Kankuro was one of the first to take a likeling and place as an older brother over Chi, so they were like twins, as they had just demonstrated.

"Oh, I haven't seen you guys in a while,and Temari is making sweet rice balls and little honey cakes with lots of sugar." Kankuro wiggled his eyebrows, "But really, Shikamaru I have news for you,and Gaara..." he looked over at Gaara sirously, "Has there been any acivity?" they all knew what that meant, except for Chi.

Gaara looked at Chi, Kankuro looked down at her and Shikamaru lifted his head to look at her too.

Chi realized it when she decided to look around, "What? Why are you all loking at me?" Gaara tilted his head twards the scroll on the table, "Oh, so you all know?" she said quitely.

She focused on Gaara and he gave her a reassuring nod and she sat up. "I- jus', I'm." she put her elbows on her knees and put her head in her hands, "I have a reason I didn't say." her voice cracked mid-sentence but no one moved.

Kankuro was shocked because Chi hardly ever cried, plus he had no idea how to react

Gaara was with Kankuro but it pained him to see Chi like thi. He glancd at Shikamaru, he was to one with expirience with this stuff.

Shikamaru didn't think Temari would apporve. of him comferting another young woman.

Gaara sighed and walked over to Chi and squated in front of her. "Chi." he said sternly.

Kankuro watched silently and Shikamaru sat up and leaned forward. Chi looked up into Gaara's face. Gaara saw the water in her eyes start to turn blue. He grabbed her wrists gently and pulled her hands away from her, he whispered gently, "Why didn't you tell us?"

Chi bit her lip then choked, "I was scared." she said and a glowing tear slid down her cheek, She tried to swpie it away but Gaara held onto her.

Shikamaru shifted like he was going to get off the couch, but stayed where he was, keeping an eye on the door, and listening for Temari.

"Why were you scared?" Gaara asked her.

Kankuro moved close to her and put his hand on her back and rubbed little circles on her back, making her calm down.

Chi took a deep and shaky breath, she looked back at the door and then at Shikamaru, and he nodded,"I'll make sure she doesn't find out, if she does, it'll come from you." He said, got up and left the room and went into the kitchen.

Chi looked at Kankuro, like she didn't want him to leave and he nodded, "I'll stay."

Chi faced Gaara, and he just about choked. He eyes were pleading for him to stay, like she'd drop dead if he left. She bit her lip and winced as it broke the skin. Gaara let go of her and moved his thumb across her lip and onto his palm, then he took her hand, "Why?" he asked, just barely above a whisper.

Chi felt the warmth of her blood against their skin and she spoke, she knew she'd have to tell him something, "Everywhere I've gone, I'm rejected. I just thought that if you never knew, that I'd never be tossed away, or mae fun of again. I thought if you didn't know, I'd be accepted."

Kankuro chuckled, "Gaara, I think you'd know about this best." he said and shook his head and his fuzy brown hair layed down.

Gaara scowled at him, passing over the buck...Again.

He looked at Chi, "Alright, that makes sense. I felt the same way, but the thing is. You are like an aquired taste. One could look at you, and either love you-" his eyes flicked to Kankuro and back to her, "Or your loathed. There is no middle ground."

Chi nodded, "As children we are judged harshly, because of our family. For an orphan with no family, and amazing, uncontrolled power, you are loathed."

Gaara nodded back at her, "But as you grow and mature, you learn to harness that power, so you seem normal. Plus, these days it's normal to be an orphan. But the best part about an aquired personaitly-"

"The cool people are the ones that care about you." Kankuro finished for Gaara.

Chi nodded, "I knnow that now, but I was so unsure then, so afraid."

Gaara scowled at her and Kankuro glared at him, and just about reached out and cuffed him, then Gaara relized his scowl was scaring Chi by her wide eyes and her stright lips. He sighed, "Chi." he said and then Chi blew in his face. He widened his eyes and the scent of her sweet breath. She pulled away from him and stood up. He stood too as did Kankuro. She turned to Kankuro, "I call the first cake!" she giggled ad jumped over the couch anf ran out the room. Kankuro laughed and followed.

Gaara walked out of the room slowly, but was surprised when Chi touched him and kissed him lightly on the cheek. He froze and blushed, and she giggled and bumped him with her hip, "C'mon, I sacrificed the first cake for you." she said.

He smiled alittle bit and walked into the kitchen and they all had breakfast. Temari had no idea what had happend in the room, but the house seemed lighter but with a secret tinge.


	8. What's Going On?

Chapter 8- What's going on?

The next day Gaara new he had to go back to being Kazekage, so he sat at his big desk, completely bored. He poked a littl glass sphere around on his desk and looked out he window. So boooooooooooooooooooooooored...

Hours past without anything to do, except for a couple paares to fill out. He din't speak to anyone, didn't ask for food, or aanyything. Never left his office, he did manage to cut himself, but that was complicated. He sat back in hi chair and closed his eyes, someone came in the door and he looked up. It was Chi, he gave her a look of confusion.

"I can't leave right now..." he said then roled his eye, "-but I really want to..."

Chi laughed, "And it's only ten in the morning..." she said, "Ah, update on the town gang, we've got a name now." she said and he gestred for her to sit down. She sat down ifront of him.

He started at her eyes and she stared back. "Uchiha." she said and tha took Gaara by surprise.

"What?"

"One of the last names of the gang members is Uchiha." she said, "Not very smart, totaly flashed his Sharingon at me." she said.

"I see, wait, what? When?" he asked her.

"Mmmm, this morning." she sad and leaned ack, "Gaara, excuse me, Kazekage, this is my job, to gather info-"

"No one gayou the job Chi." Gaara told her

"No, but it's expected of me." Chi told him right back, "The thing is, if I don't then he'll-" she snapped her mouth shut.

"_He'll_?" He asked her, Gaara leaned rward, what was going on?

"Mmmmm? Who?" she said

"You said He'll." Gaara told her.

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did."

Noo, I didn't."

" Yes, you did."

"No. Kazekage, I. Did. Not." se sad firmly

"Chi. You will tell me right now. Who is "he"." Gaara said and stood up with his fists on the desk. He glared at her and she shrank back.

She gulped, she;d screwed it up, "I-I can't..."

"Chi! Tell me now." he yelled her name

"No! I can't or he will-" she clamped her hand over her mouth

"Chi what is going on!"

"Nothing!"

"Chi!"

"Gaara!"

They bothe stood facing each other, Gaara was glaring and she looked like she was going to cry. He huffed, obviously, sothing was going on, and by the way she was acting, she was afraid.

Heput is hands on the side of her head and made her look him in the eyes. "Chi, you have to tell me. Right now. What. Is going. On." he said and she choked

"He wants to kill me Gaara, he told me if I don't tell him what he wants to know he's going to kill me, and use my blood to black mail you. He told me that he neds to know every detail about what goes on the the village, and if I don't..." she covered her face and Gaara let go of her.

Someone knocked on the door. "Kazekagem is everthing alright?" someone asked

"Yes. Leave." Gaara told whoever it was. He sat back in his chair, " Chi. whyy didn't you tell me?"

"'Cause he said 'e'd kill you an Teamari, and Kankuro, and Shikamaru, and Rock Lee, and Kiba, and Naruto and-" she rubbed at heer face. "This man is very powerful. His jutsu, it's horrifying, it's an abominatio."

"Okay, what is his jutsu." Gaara asked er, whoever this guy was, he must've been pretty freaky to scare Chi.

Chi looked up at him, she was pale faced and her palms were soaked with sweat."He can make you do anything. It's some sort of mind control. not a mid ansfer, but all he has to do is say your name and what he wants you to do, and you do it."

Gaara nodded, "So we'll need to take him by surprise yes?"

"Yes Kazekage. We do." she said

Gaara rubbed the bridge of his nose, "Why didn't you tell anyone."

"Because he is going to kill me."

"What?"

"He knows I've told now. Soon, he will come after me."

Gaara growled, "How do you know?"

"Because I'm standing righ here." a strange, deep voice said behind Gaara, "You really shouldn't have pressed her, no w I have to rip her pretty face to shreds." he said and Gaara heard the metallic click of some sort of wepon.

Chi growled, "And Gaara?"

"I won't make you watch how does that sound?" the voice laughed and Chi launched herself at him with a blinding flash of bright purple. He heard somethg impact something else hard, a couple choking noises, some more thumps, a yelp, a gasp, a sloshing sound, and a few rips. When it got quiet, Gaara turned in his seat, confident to see Chi standing up, but that wasn't the case. Chi's shirt was ripped off and she was pressed up against the tall man, eyes closed, she was still breathing, but by the look of it, Chi hadn't succeded.

Gaara gripped his chair and stood up. He put his hands together, "Release." and the sceane shifted, Chi had a knife out and it was pressed to the other guy's neck, but he had a hand around her neck and they were both frozen. each ready to make a move. Stupid Genjutsu.

Gaara opened his gourd and made the sand come out. It slid out evenly and smoothly and started wrapping around the man.

"So your name is G-" Chi clamped one of her free hand over the man's mouth and he started to squeeze her neck and she made a strangled noise. The sand wrapped faster and completely covered the crule man. He did not know why, but all the things this man could have done to Chi ran through his mind, and some of them made him sick to his stomach.

Gaara relized he couldn't do the sand coffin without crushing Chi's hand. He looked at her and she nodded.

She quickly uncovered his mouth.

"Gaara of the Sand, you are going to-"

"Sand coffin..." Gaara said dryly and blood splattered all over Chi making her grimice.

"Oh gross." Chi said and held still

Gaara scowled at her, "Anything else?" he aske dher harshly

"I've never been to the village hidden in the Mist."

Gaara rolled his eyes and summoned a shinobi to take Chi home. Gaara told her not to keep secrets from hom anymore, she agreed and went home.

The shinboi took Chi home and she thanked him and he dissappered. She went inside and found that her house was still a mess from that guy last night. The man had beaten her up and made a mess. Chi sighed, why did she allow him to do that? OH yeah, he made her. What upset Chi was that Gaara had beaten him so easily.

Chi felt stupid for not saying anything as she stripped down in the bath room and filled the bathtub. She soaked for a while and scrubbed herself off, She looked at the bruises that the man had given her. She growled and smacked her self and then grabbed her arm in pain, she looked at the new red mark on her arm and grimiced. She got out, dried off, and got in a simple skirt that was pale yellow and a loose shirt that came to her wrists that was deep purple. She set her headband on her nightstand in her room and started to clean the house.

She just about jumped eight feet in the air when someone banged on the door, it was just past dinner and she opened the door to be squished into something hard and it picked her up and rocked her around, it let her go and Chi stumbled back.

"Gaara just told us." Kankuro said and looked down at her.

Chi rubbed her eyes, "Did he now?"

"Uh huh, and I'm mad."

"What?"

"I'm pissed Chi. I wanna tear somthing to shreads."

"Why?"

"Because you let something like this happen!" he yelled at her tensing up his shoulder 

"Don't yell at me like I'm some little kid! He told me he'd KILL you all!" she yelled right back at him, taking him by surprise.

She rubbed her temples, "I'm sorry Kan, it's just the past three months. Want to sit and talk?"

"Yeah."

"M'kay, come on." she motioned him to her kitchen and started making some tea.

"Chi, will you tell me about the past few months, the parts you conveiniently left out." Kankuro asked her.

"Yeah, sure." she sat down across from him and explained how she'd started out tracking the man because of a report. Then she had a run-in by surprise and was attacked. She;d won, but when she'd gotten home. She explained how she'd been defeated then and the man did terrible things to her. Kankuro listen patiently, and painfuly.

Chi had gone through the danger of this jerk to protect him and one's that were close to her. It surprised him when Chi told him that she hadn't given any real info, it had all been fake! While Chi kept talking, Kankuro remembered how Gaara had desciribed Chi when The jerk has threatned Gaara. He said Chi had acted with so much anger he was afraid there'd be more blood than ususal. Like Chi had the will to kill the man. That just wasn't like Chi.

Chi and him talked for a long while until their eyes started to droop. Kankuro offered to stay the night but Chi told him she'd be fine. She flashed him a bright smile and touched his hand. He told her he'd go and they hugged at the door. She opened thhe door and he stepped out with a small smile, she watched him go down the street and then turned back into the house, closed the door, and fell asleep on her bed.


	9. Four Tasks

Chapter 9- Four Tasks

"Are you crazy!" both Temari and Chi yelled.

Shikamaru sighed and rubbed his face and Gaara closed his eyes and shook his head.

"See? I told you we shouldn't have told them." Shikamaru said to Gaara. Gaara shook his head.

"If we didn't tell them they would have come looking, and that would have been worse." Gaara said.

Chi tried to remain calm. Gaara and Shikamaru had just told them that Naruto had found a HUGE rouge hideout, in the Hong Ye pass. One of the most dangerous places in the WORLD. Naruto had a hunch that if they could destroy the hideout, it would destroy the forces, thus making the enemy rouges weaker. It was a good plan, but it had a major flaw. The Hong Ye Pass was full of deadly ninja, who most were un known, and most likely extremely powerful. It had been rumored that a Shinobi from the sound was plnning to take over all the villages If this could be stopped, some peace would be restored to the world.

Temari was against it because she just wanted Shikamaru to stay at home and in the Sand with her. Chi was against it for multiple reasons, but mostly because she didn't think, no matter how skilled Gaara was, he couldn't take them all, even with Shikamaru and Naruto by his sides. It didn't matter. There was an estimation of over fifty rouges in the area. Chi also had been told she would be taking on three important tasks soon, and it would be very time consuming.

Chi was a bit calmer than Temari and sat back down in her chair and tied her long blonde hair back and put her elbow on the table and blew her bangs out of her face, "Okay, so you get there, then what? You can't exactly just storm the place, you don't know what's in there."

Shikamaru opened his mouth to speak…

"Using an sort of Jutsu won't work, there has to be plenty of brilliant ninja in there. No Genjutsu could possibly work…" Chi said.

Shikamaru paused then opened his mouth again…

"There is absolutely no way the three of you could try to join the place without being noticed, or rising suspicion." Chi said, talking in his place again.

Gaara felt slightly amused that Chi was outsmarting Shikamaru.

Shikamaru frowned, "You'r enot letting me speak, be quiet. Man this is such a drag."

Chi rolled her eyes.

"Well, what we were going to do is round up a larger group, and spilt them into smaller groups, that will be our way of gathering information. Different groups going into different areas. If they aren't killed, we will meet back up on the opposite said of the pass, then form an official plan. Most likely, the shinobi will have powerful jutsus, but it shouldn't be to troublesome. Then we group, and spred into the trees, and attack will full force. But three of the most powerful will stay behind, as back up. Naruto and Lord Gaara will be in that group." Shikamaru explained. "We've got a list of the shiobi that are going to be used in this mission. We've gone to each person, written messages. Man, such a drag." Shikamaru slid a scroll across the table to Chi and she broke the seal and opened it.

Shikamaru

_Ino_

_Choji _

_Kazekage Gaara_

_Lord Kankuro_

_Kiba_

_Shino_

_Hinata_

_Ten Ten _

_Rock Lee_

_Neji_

_Naruto _

_Sakura_

_Kakashi _

_Baki_

_Temari_

_Chi_

_Gai_

_Akamaru_

_Sai_

_Anko_

"Why are mine and Chi's names crossed out?" Temari demanded. She seemed very cross and Chi pushed her into the sitting position in her chair.

"Temari. There is no way I;m taking you while your like this. Man, how troublesome." Shikamaru groaned.

Chi saw THAT slap just comin' for him. Shikamaru rubbed his cheek while Gaara explained why Chi wasn't going.

"Those tasks, that's why." He said plainly.

"Speaking of those, what are they?" Chi asked him.

"Well, there's actually four now." Kankuro said from the other room. Three shadows behind him. "These are the first three, the other will come later.

Chi stood up and Gaara looked up at her. There she was again, she could tell what was about to happen.

Three teenage girls, around 13 each, came in the room, stood in a line, and bowed to Chi.

"Sensei." The all said at the same time.

Chi's rainbow eyes widened. She stared and blinked. She walked around to stand in front of them.

"Uh, heya girls. Uhm…" Chi said confused. The First straightened up and beamed at Chi.

"Hello Sensei! I'm Mai-Ling!" she said brightly.

The second looked up, a little slower, her general look screamed gentle. "Sensei, I am Akiye Orichu. I'm glad I was assigned to you." She said in a very mellow and slightly shy tone.

The third sighed and looked up. " Hitama." She said gloomily.

"Last name Hitama?" Chi asked her. She looked so much like a member from the-

"Uchiha." Hitama said slowly. As if it was totally obvious.

Chi raised her eyebrows, "I see. Well. I will meet you three on the roof of my house at noon. See yah." She said. Hitama left immediately, as if she was glad to go. Akiye left slowly, taking her time, and turned the corner will a shocked expression directed as Gaara, which made his eyelids drop in annoyance. Mai Ling stood where she was, bouncing on her heels.

"Mai Ling?" Chi asked her, wondering why she was still here.

"Yes Sensei?" Mai Ling asked brightly.

"I will see you later, I need you to go now. Good bye." Chi said slowly.

"Oh yes!" Mai Ling turned, then stopped, "Where do I go?"

"To the roof of my house."

"AH! Yes! Bye Bye Sensei!" she said cheerfully, then took off her brown hair waving behind her.

Chi turned to Gaara, "What were you thinking?"


	10. Lesson Number One

Chapter 10- The First Task?

"How should I know where she lives? That Idiot didn't tell us!" Hitama said leaning against a wall in the village. Mai Ling was perched on a loose brick that was sticking out, on her hands. Akiye was standing in front of her playing with some string on her hands.

"M-Maybe it's a sort of test?" she asked softly

Hitama groaned, "Shut up idiot. We haven't even become her students officially. We've met her once! Come on! Geeze, who knows how long Imma be stuck with you two bozos!"

Mai Ling jumped down and landed gracefully, "Hitama? What's that one word? The one you just used?"

"Bozo?"

"N-no. It had an "I" in it. It was a strange word." Mai Ling said in deep concentration

"Idiot?" Akiye offered.

"Yes! Aki! You're so smart!" Mai Ling cried out and gave Akiye a crushing hug.

"Ugh, you both are. Come on, we'll try Akiye's stupid idea and try to figure out where this weirdo Sensei lives." Hitama said and walked off towards the Kazekage office. He'd know for sure.

Mai Ling flipped on the rooftops keeping pace with Akiye and Hitama on the ground.

Hitama got an idea, "Hey! Mai Ling! Come down here!" Hitama called, and Mai Ling flipped down next to her. "Wanna see who can get there the fastest?" She said slyly.

"Sure!" Mai Ling said

"O-Okay." Akiye said and shifted her skirt so that the slit was in the front so you could see the white pants she was wearing.

Hitama braced herself, "GO!" she shouted and took off.

Mai Ling started flipping and running after her, easily out distancing her. Akiye ran as fast as she could, but the other's simply out distanced her. She stood panting, far behind. She looked over her shoulder and saw her Sensei walking up behind her.

"Hello Akiye! What are you doing back here?" she asked her.

"Well, Hitama said that we should ask the Kazekage where you live, so she started a race to his office. But I just can't keep up." Akiye said and hung her head. "Sensei? Why did you not tell us where you live in the first place? I told Hitama I believed it was a test, but she called me and idiot and told me that was stupid." Akiye sniffed, "I really am stupid aren't I Sensei?"

Chi kneeled in front of her. "No. No person is an Idiot. But-"she waited until Akiye looked into her eyes, "Everyone has different strong points." She stood up. "Akiye? Would you like to come to my house for a treat? I'd love to talk to you some more."

"Oh! Yes Sensei! I'd love that very much." Akiye answered, "Oh, but what of Mai Ling and Hitama?"

"Oh, I think they'll have plenty help from the Kazekage." Chi told her. "Come." She said and lead the timid Akiye to her house, confident that she'd be a great Shinobi someday.

"We need to speak with the Lord Kazekage." Hitama demanded.

"On whose account young lady?" the older man asked, her just was NOT letting the pair in. Mai Ling stood silently next to Hitama, bouncing on her heels

"Genin. I am a Genin, move. I MUST speak with the Lord Kazekage. I am on a task of Chi Sensei." Hitama said, with extra sass on the side.

"Chi? Blonde haired?"

"Duh." Hitama crossed her arms

"Then right this way." The man said and led them down a hall to a large door. They entered and were surprised to see a firmilliar face. It was the guy with strange eyes and red hair. Strange, now what was his name again?

"Lord Kazekage. These genin insist they must speak with you at the exact moment." The man said and then left them.

"Your Sensei lives on the street up from the market. She has a flat roof and a dark blue door." Gaara told them.

Hitama stayed still and acted un impressed. "Uh huh. Now who the heck are you?" she said and crossed her arms.

Mai Ling was looking around, and was moving slowly around the room.

"I am Lord Kazekage, or as your sensei will most likely call me,Gaara." He answered, trying not to have the frightening effect on the young Uchiha. She rembled Sasuke so much. Black hair that flipped up, dark eyes, bored and emo demeanor… Gaara suddenly noticed that one of her eyes was slighting lighter than the other. Interesting.

"Gaara? That's a weird name. Anyways, got anything for us?" Hitama asked him.

Gaara scowled at her, debating entrusting this Uchiha. "Not for you, but as for your team mate, Mai Ling."

Mai Ling was soon right at his side, a little to close, so Gaara shifted away a bit, but got up and walked over to a shelf. Soon he walked back over to Mai Ling holding something white and fuzzy. He wrapped it around Mai Ling's neck and she squealed as it moved and she realized it was a snow white ferret.

"OOOO! THANK YOU LORD KAZEKAGE!" Mai Ling squealed in excitement.

The ferret took an automatic liking to Mai and started giving her kisses and lying around her neck comfortably. Gaara looked at Hitama, "Would you like one?"

"A ferret?"

"No, an animal companion. Come see, I have just the thing for you." Gaara pushed a large covered cage across his large desk towards her. Hitama lifted the curtain and smiled a tiny bit. There was a small white tiger with huge and brilliant blue eyes looking up at her. It also had a black piece of leather on its neck. Hitama took it out of its cage and held it in her arms. It purred, and climbed down her clothes to sit at her side, rubbing her leg. She looked down at it and nodded, "Cool."

"Sure, would you do another favor?"

"Whatever."

He slid two more cages over, one much bigger than the other. Mai Took the smaller, and Hitama the larger, and left without another word from the Kazekage.

Soon the other two found Sensei's house and knocked on the door. It opened and they were surprised to see Akiye open the door, with Chi close behind.

"Wha?" Hitama said and then rolled her eyes and pushed past her. "Sensei, The Lord Kazekage slash Gaara sent these. He gave us animals. I got a cat and Mai got a ferret." She roughly shoved Akiye's cage towards her and Akiye sized it gently. Afraid to hurt what was inside.

Hitama gave Chi her cage and turned to her cat. "Kazuki?" she asked it. It looked up at her and started purring. Hitama nodded, "Yes, you are Kazuki." she said and picked the tiger up and scratched it's ears.

Mai Ling thought really hard. Her ferret was male, but it had to have a special name. "Katsu!" she called out and the Ferret squeaked. Mai Ling giggled, "That's you silly!" Katsu squeaked and gave her a kiss.

Akiye has something small and black cupped in her hands. She was rubbing it with one of her fingers. "Sadao." she whispered and it moved. It was a little black bat with white fangs. It looked up at Akiye and awkwardly moved in her hand. Akiye moved her hands to her long necklace and it sized the chain with it's feet and hung upside down.

Everyone was busy with their new friends no one noticed Chi hand opened her cage. Something was wrapped around her neck. Akiye moved to look. "Eya?" she said in confusion.

Chi turned so everyone could see the white monkey which had it's skinny arms around her neck, but was hanging on her back.

"Girls, come here. First lesson."

They all gathered around her. "I'm going to teach you a special technique that you mustn't share with just anyone. Do you understand?"

"Yes Sensei." they all said totaly entranced.

Chi let the small white monkey sait next to her on the floor. "Actualy. I won't teach you just yet. I have to know something first. Hitama, will you please step into that room?"

Hitama nodded and clicked her tounge, and Kazuki followed her. Chi went on the room and closed the door.

About ten minutes later, Chi came back out and kept blinking. She glanced at Hitama several times, and Kazuki follwed his master.

"Akiye?" Chi said and motioned for her to come. Akiye followed curiously, and her bat peeked out of one of it's big eyes, the shut them again.

Finaly, it was Mai Ling's turn, Katsu wrapped around her neck, his round eyes flicked around. Chi led her inside.

Chi came back out grinning, and Mai Ling was positivly beaming.

"Alright girls. Every team has something that demonstrates they are connected-"

"WAIT! I don't wanna be connected with these idiots Sensei!" Hitama called out.

Chi stared at her. Hitama held her gaze for a long moment. Even Little Kazuki was bearing into the white monkey's purple eyes. Eventualy Hitama looked away. "Alright."

Chi still looked at her hard. She understood now why Hitama was like the way she was... The probkem was that there really was no excuse for her.

"Most teams choose a physical object, such as rings, necklaces, or a type of clothing."

"Ive heard stories. My mother told me that there was a team from the sand that each had a physical scar on their left hand! Is that true?"Mai Ling said.

Chi didn't rise suspicion and answered imeadietly, "Yes, That was The Colorful Three. Not inculding their sensei. It was origianly an all boy-team. But one of the members died, and was replaced by a girl. That was a harsh thing to deal with, but they became friends and had many adventures." Chi said and smiled, "In fact I know all three of the members."

Akiye looked up, "R-really? Could we, mmm, meet them?"

Chi looked at her kindly, "Maybe two of them. The third was lost in evil darkness. It was very very sad." Chi said, wiping the emotion from her voice. "Now! Akiye, do you know what's wrong the pyhsical object connection?"

"Well, uhm. Some-"

"Sometimes, the objects could be destroyed, stolen, or lost. Thus ending the tie. It's actualy safer to do something to your body. Like identical scars, or a tattoo." Hitama interupted.

"Yes, Akiye?"

"Well. The whole point of making a tie is to resemble that they will be a team forever. Nothing could change it. So there should be an unbreakable tie." Akiye said quietly

"Yup, you've got it. So.. any ideas? How should we symbolize our team?"

The three Genin sat still. Hitama and Kakuzi looked up and started at the ceiling. Mai Ling had a blank Expression on her face as well as Katsu. Chi looked at Akiye. She had her head bowed and eyes closed. Then she looked up.

"The Kazekage! He gave us these animals. Perhaps that is the tie he wanted us to have?" Akiye asked.

Chi nodded, "Very good, but that's still physical, but we can do that. Hitama?"

Hitama was still looking up at the ceiling, "Chakra linking."

"Uhm...chakra linking?" Mai Ling asked.

"Chakra Linking is when one uses his or her energy to share with another. Although it's permanent. It gives you a sort of insite on their feelings. To chakra link you must endure a physical kind of pain and in the wound, one would insert their chakra." Chi explained "So I wil teach you to control chakra...tomarrow."

"WHAT?" they all yelled.

"Now now, I have to do something else before chakra training!" Chi told them, "Come on. Let's play fetch."


	11. Fetch!

Chapter 11- Fetch!

"Sensei, this is stupid, Why do we have to do this?" Hitama asked, extra sass on the side.

"Belive it or not. It has a reason. Now. There are two cherries hidden in these woods. Your job is to find them, bring them back and then I'll teach you."

Mia Ling nodded then stopped and counted how many Genin there were and then held up three fingers on one hand, and two on the other. "Sensei?"

"Yes Mai Ling?"

"There are only two cherries, but three of us..."

Chi was surprised that Hitama hadn't noticed, "Yes. Who ever doesn't bring back a cherry, doesn't get taught."

"Wha-? Just for today right Sensei?" Hitama asked rather loudly, Kazuki even jumped, a tad startled. "

"You know Hitama, you could really be quiet more often. I like your mouth betterwhen it's not moving." Chi said matiching Hitama's annoying and sassy tone

"The test is asking us to demonstrate our abilty to analilyze, retrive, and get a reward, just like a real mission or the game of-"

"Fetch!" Mai Ling exclaimed, "So, whoever doesn't get a cherry, won't become a chunin on your team, right Sensei?"

"More or less. Now..Go!" Chi yelled and they all shot off into the trees. Once thet're sounds were gone. Chi chuckled, and pulled out a small container with two cherries in it, "They'll come back." she muttered out loud, knowing she was being watched by a pair of bat eyes, the quickly went to find it's master.

-3 hours later-

Mai Ling was panting. A cherry? That was a weird object... plus it was a GREENHOUSE it shouldn't be hard! Katsu came back from his mini hunt, no cherries. Mai Ling sat down on the ground. Why was she so stupid? Katsu climbed into her lap. He looked up at her. Mai Ling scratched his ear.

Hitama was contemplatiing what to do. Should she keep looking? Or should she just give up and find a new teacher. Kazuki was prowling around nearby, and looked at her with his big eyes. Hitama looked back at him, what kind of test was this? Was it to use stratagey? Or was it really more of fetch? Hitama thought carefully about what fetch was exactly. Fetch was a game when one person throws an object, and the other retrives it and brings it back. WAIT! That was it! Sensei hadn't thrown anything! Plus, the whole point of fetch was knowing where it was! Sensei Chi had the cherries! "Kazuki. Sensei has the cherries. Come on." she said.

Akiye watched as Sadao clung to her necklace, "So, Sensei does have the two cherries. Well, no doubt that Hitama brat has figured that out. But what about poor Mai Ling? She'll never get it. Hmmm. Oh well, perhaps Sensei has really hidden another cherry, but this is on the line for me and you Sadao. Come on." she said and took off running back to Sesnei Chi.

Mai Ling was looking around at the different plants and found one that was spelled C-H-A-I-R-I-E-S. Mai Ling looked at how to pronounce it and said, "Cherries. Oh! Katsu! Sensei didn't hide them, she wanted us to find this!" The chairies were square-shaped an a deep shade of blue. She picked three, (just in case) and skipped back to where Sensei was.

Chi was quite enjoying her monkey. She hadn't decided on a name yet, but none the less, it would come to her soon. The monkey had huge purple eyes that Chi just absolutly adored. Her short and soft fur was snow white and her little face was light grey, as was her hands. Chi heard three rustling noises and she looked around. Hitama was the first to emerge from the trees. She looked throughly angry, .like she'd totaly lost her cool.

"Sensei! I know you have them!" she yelled and even Kazuki growled besside her.

Chi raised her eyeborws, "Yeah, I do."

Akiye came in and stumbled a little. Chi noticed that her facial expression was brave and bold, but when she saw Hitama she automaticly got the shy and timid look. "S-sensei. You still have the cherried." she said softly.

"I just said that bonehead!" Hitama yelled at her.

Mai Ling came bounding in through the trees and skidded up to Chi and held out her small hand, "Cherries! C-H-A-I-R-I-E-S!" she said and Kastsu sqeak in excitement.

Chi grinned, "You got it Mai Ling." she Ling whooped and flipped back.

"Sesnei! You said this was a game of fetch! You never threw the bait for us!" Hitama demanded.

"Yes, your right Hitama. Good thinking. Akiye? How did you come to the conclusion?"

Akiye looked at Chi in the eye, "I sent Sadao to spy on you Sensei. He came back and I automaticly assumed that you had the cherries." she said shyly, but Chi could tell there was a sense of recgignition that she had matched Hitama, if not surpassed her.

"So you trusted that brainless bat?" Hitama asked with a snicker. Then she was screaming.

Akiye's bat Sadao, had flown from Akiye's necklace over to Hitama's face and was violently scratching and biting her. Mai Ling surprisingly rushed forward and hit the bat with one of her fingers. Sadao stiffened and fell from Hitama's face. Mai Ling quickly and gently caught Sadao in her hands and held him put to Akiye who snatched him.

"Wha did you do to him?" Akiye asked softly.

"Oh." Mai Ling approached and held out her index finger. Akiye laid Sadao in her palm and held him out. Mai Ling started at him small body and then jabbed him in various places, making him squrim and sqeak at her.

Hitama was standing by Chi whose eyes were very wide. "Mai Ling, what did you do?"

"Nerve points!" Mai Ling said happily.

Chi thought for a moment and her monkey climbed up her thigh and to her shoulder. "Yes, quite right. Mai Ling, what is your mother's name?"

"Hygu, Tai." Mai Ling said.

Chi grinned, "So, you have the Byakugon right?"

Mai Ling tilted her head to the side, "What's that?"

Hitama sighed, "Byakugon is the special ability that most Hygus are born with. It, first allows them to analyze where an apponent is, second. It can use a certian fighting style. It's called the Gental Fist. When they hit an apponent, their impact releases a small ammount of their own chakra, it hits places in the chakra flow and can badly, and internaly damage their apponent's body." Hitama explained and picked up Kazuki, "Mai Ling, your so brainless." she said harshly.

Mai Ling's lower lip quivered and Katsu wrapped himself around her neck. Chi waited and did nothing. She was surprised when Akiye stepped in front of Hitama.

"Uhm, Hitama, maybe you shouldn't be so, mean to Mai Ling. She's smart and she's nice."

"Unlike you, you timid little loser." Hitama snapped, and Kazuki purred.

Akiye hugged herself, Sadao hanging from her necklace, his small black eyes glaring at Kazuki. She looked down and opened and closed her mouth, like she wanted to say something, but she couldn't.

Hitama rolled her eyes, "What are you? A fish? What are you gonna tell me?"

Akiye sighed, "N-nothing, Hitama."

"Yeah that's what I thought." Hitama sneered.

Mai Ling's eyes narrowed, and faster than anyone could blink she had done a full running circle around Hitama, and stood in fromt of her, jumped back out of the way, by Chi.

"Sensei?"

"Hmm?" Chi answered

"Aren't you going to stop her?"

"Nope." Chi said and her white monkey, who still did not have a name, climbed ontop of her head."Can you figure out why Akiye?"

Akiye thought carefully, "Well, Hitama speaks to us in an extremely unacceptable way. She made fun of Mai Ling, and I tried to defend her, but Hitama once again was mean. Now Mai Ling has come to my defense, but amist all our arguing, you don't do anything. Unlike any other sensei I know of. I don't understand."

"Put in all the factors, quickly, before Mai Ling's Byakugon activates." Chi said and smiled, "I know you can do this Akiye."

Akiye listed all the componets and factors. "You first sent us on a task, to find where you live. Then your evaluated all of us individualy. Next, we got our animals, and named them, all but you sensei. Then you told us you'd teach us something, but then didn't. Then we came here and used our evalutaion skills and ability to see through deception. I still don't understand."

Chi nodded, "Okay, I'll explin. You noted that this task had to do with your ability to see through deception, but it also tests two more things, The second is to see how you would react to the circumstances, if you would work together, or seperate. I;m sorry but you all failed that by splitting up. The third, was to test your ability to observe."

"Observe Sensei?" Akiye questioned, scratching Sadao's tummy gently.

"Have you been watching Kazuki and Katsu?" Chi asked her student.

"No, not really. Should I?"

"Yes, you should. Look carefully."

Akiye looked closely at Katsu. He was still wrapped around Mai Ling's neck, but his small tail was loose and look like he was relaxed. That was odd. Mai Ling was preparing to fight Hitama, shouldn't he be tense? Akiye blinked and obsevered Kazuki. He was still purring loud, and his tail was still. Akiye frowned and looked down at Sadoa, whom she was still scratching softly. All the animals were relaxed. Akiye looked confused at her sensei and Chi grinned.

Akiye smiled whn she relized what she was supposed to be observing. The ANIMALS were the key to the fight or flight response. A human may act tough, but a close animl companian could sense what the person was going to do. Just like how Sensei's monkey was very relaxed.

"They aren't actualy going to fight. Are they?" Akiye said, more of a statement than a question

"You're correct."Chi said, "Alright, you two." she said and got inbetween Hitama and Mai Ling. "You both passed. Now I want you to go home, and prepare for tomarrow. I want you to all practice your aim."

Hitama looked up at her sensei and Chi spoke directly to her, "And quit being such a cold-hearted brat." Hitama was taken aback. NO ONE talked to her like that. She sighed and looked down. "Yes sensei."

Mai Ling smiled and bowed slightly, "Yse sensei! Bye!" she said cheerfuly and jogged out of the green house, and to where ever she lived.

Akiye looked at Hitama,"Uhm, do you want to practice together?"

Hitama stormed past her, Kazuki in tow, "No." she said firmly and left.

Akiye's shoulder's slumped, "M'kay, Hitama." She said softly

Chi smiled at her, "Akiye?"

"Yes Sensei?"

"Did you notice anything about my request?"

"Yes. You didn't specify what kind of aiming."

"Good job. But, do whatever aim practice you like. But I would like you to not show anyone else that special ability you demonstrated to me."

Akiye looked questioningly at Chi, but the nodded, "Yes Sensei." she said shyly and left.

Chi looked at her monkey, "So, what shall I name you? I think, Mizuki, yes?"

Mizuki looked at the door with her big purple eyes, "I agree Chi." Mizuki said and they left. Chi closed the door, but didn't notice the set of brown eyes that had been watching her since she arrived.


	12. Oh noes!

**O.O OMG! I just realized that I never posted any copy right stuff!**

*** BAD NINJA!***

**I know I know!**

**Okay!**

**Gaara: Naruto creators**

**Temari: diddo**

**Shikamaru: Diddo. OKAY! Let's just put it this way:**

**Original Anime Characters belong to the creators and animators of Naruto, and to Shonen Jump! And the writer of the Manga.**

**_Chi, Akiye, Hitama ,Mai Ling, Kazuki, Sadao and Katsu are MINE_ oh, and _Chi's monkey, etc. New bad guys, MINE, _old bad guys, NOT MINE._ 'Kay? THANKS! Oh Yeah, NIJI, MINE!_**


End file.
